The Aftermath
by ImaginaryPoet1918
Summary: What if the vision came true? What if Aro was right about the humans intelligence and their ways to create weapons to fight against creatures like them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's a new story that got me inspired by how breaking dawn was twisted. This story has spoilers so if you didn't see the movie, don't read this if you want to be surprised!**

**Don't own anything but I wished I owned the Cullen's, Benjamin, Zafrina, and Garrett because he's hot. ;-P**

**The Aftermath**

**What if Alice's Vision was true and there was actually a battle, and mostly everyone died. This is a story about what happened after, and the change of events it has for Mythical creature themselves.**

* * *

The Aftermath

I grabbed the dismembered arm of my beloved, she still had her ring on her finger. "Jazzy?" Alice crouched down beside Jasper's mangled decapitated body, "JASPER!" She screamed and hugged herself to his body, sobs constricting through her chest.

The battle was over, but mostly everyone was dead. The only wolves left apart from Jacob, who had run away with my daughter, were Sam and Paul. Covens were torn apart, Vampire had lost their mates, but the Volturi was dead.

"Rosalie?" Emmett called out the 8th time, he was searching frantically and his face was almost close to tears, "Rosie babe, where are you!" He ran into the woods.

"Well this was a good war." Vladimir smiled cheekily, "Too bad so many of our people died." He continued and Stefan came up beside, a grin showed on his face.

Both me and Alice glared at them and so did the rest who were still alive, "We lost our mates, and our covens because of this, and all you can say is this is too bad and that this bloodshed-"Mentioning about all the dismembered and dead bodies lying around "Was a good war? You're only happy because you didn't lose anyone special to you-"

"Oh dear Edward, I forget how young you really are." Vladimir chuckled, "Only living 107 years, especially under Carlisle's rules and teachings, you don't know a thing."

"We are the true rulers of the vampire world, we lost our coven thousands of years ago, merely escaping with our lives. We know how losing your coven is dear Edward, and whoever you have left on your side-" He leaned on Vladimir, "-You don't take that for grant." He finished.

It was silent for a few moments when everyone thought this through. We had lost, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Bella, and Rosalie disappeared, Renesmee was going to live her life without her parents, even though I was still alive.

All who was left was Alice, Emmett, and me, and life was never going to be the same.

I looked at the other covens,

The Irish Coven had lost Siobhan and Liam, all who was left was Maggie. The Egyptian coven lost, Amun, Kebi, and Tia, all who was left was Benjamin. The Amazon Coven had all it members, still intact. The Denali Coven has lost Carman and Tanya, Kate was crying against Eleazar. The American nomads, Mary, Randall, and Charlotte were killed, Leaving Garrett and Peter alive.

I signed at the people who were alone, losing the people they trusted and loved the most. We're going to have to take some people in.

After we were done cleaning the evidence I had taken Bella's ring off of her finger and placed it into my pocket.

"Well friends, we bid ourselves goodbye." Stefan smiled and they both ran into the density of the forest.

Emmett came back a while ago empty handed, sobs flowing through his chest and I was shocked. Even though vampires don't cry, I've never seen Emmett from his usual happy self. He was sitting on the snow while Alice was curled up in a ball on his side. I sat beside him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"We'll get through this Em." I rubbed his back as everyone watched the bonfire of bodies burning to ash.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." Alice muttered over and over again like a chant as she looked a t one particular spot in the bon fire. I followed her gaze and saw through the rays of flames, Jasper's body burning. "Let's go home." I whispered to the both of them and lifted Alice's body into my arms.

If Jasper was still alive and someone had told him he would die in battle, I bet he would have laughed. Jasper was the vampire everyone feared, hearing his name made people who didn't actually know him flinch, because of all the stories they said about him.

Bella's body burned quickly, because of the amount of venom she had on her flesh. It was like adding gasoline to a burning fire.

I nudged Emmett with my foot to catch his attention, no such luck. "Emmett lets go." Walked past him, "I'll help you look for Rosalie later Emmett, I promise."

He got up silently and trudged behind me.

Once we reached home I told Emmett to bring her to my old room, so she doesn't remind herself of Jasper.

I turned around to see Benjamin, Maggie, and Peter looking hesitant. Reading each of their minds, they didn't know what to do next. All of them lost their Covens and two of them lost their mates. They don't know what to do or how to move on.

"Edward." Benjamin spoke up and all our eyes landed on him. "I… We… we don't know what to do." He spoke, his voice breaking and hoarse.

"Can we… stay with you?" Maggie's accent rung through my ears.

If Carlisle was still alive, he would have said yes immediately, knowing his compassion.

I nodded and went to the front door and opened it wide for the three of them. They ran in and I shut the door behind them.

I sat on the step of our porch and I let out all I have been holding in. I sobbed for the loss of Bella and the possibility of never seeing my daughter again. I knew without a leader for this people, it would turn to chaos. Everyone will go crazy, and we might even kill one other. I had to be strong, for Alice and Emmett, and the three others who we just took in. I'd have to cry in when I'm alone.

"Edward?" Emmett appeared in the doorway, "Why are Benjamin, Maggie, and Peter in our living room?" He said telepathically.

"It's just for now Emmett, or maybe it's permanent but we're not leaving abandoning them. They laid down their lives for us and look where we brought them too. I'm just having Carlisle's mindset right now." I signed and got up off the step.

The sound of thunder rang through the forest. "If we're going to look for Rosalie then we have to act fast." He said and zoomed into the forest.

"Emmett, I don't think her body is here." I said when we came back to the battle field. "What do you mean her body isn't here?" He growled. "I mean, I don't think she died like everyone else-" Emmett cut me off and grabbed my neck and lifted my up in the air. "You don't know if she is dead." He hissed and his muscles bugled from his ripped jacket.

"No… Scent." I couldn't get the air enough air in my lungs to speak. He dropped me, "It must be somewhere." He spat.

I rubbed my neck, "Emmett I think she fell or was thrown into the hole like Leah and Quil-" Emmett kicked me and I was flying up into the air. Before I hit the ground, Emmett caught me by the neck. "You never liked her, always assuming that she heartless, you probably threw her into the hole thinking she deserved to be burned alive, because I sure as hell know she wouldn't have just fell into a damned hole!" He screamed and was about to twist my head off, when heard Alice's voice.

"Don't Emmett please!" She yelled. Emmett dropped me and I fell to the floor with a thud. "Please, I don't want any more death, wasn't our family and our mates enough?" She cried. "Alice I'm sorry I-"

"Emmett you knew Rosalie was thrown into the hole by Chelsea, so don't go trying to kill our brother because of something stupid!"

I got up and saw Benjamin, Maggie, and Peter standing in the forest watching us. "We have to be stay together, Emmett. We're all we got left." She whimpered and hugged him. "So where does that leave us?" Peter spoke.

Alice and Emmett walked over to me. Alice grabbed my hand and spoke to me telepathically, "Edward I seen it, we'll get along and in the future we'll be like we used to be." She smiled.

Emmett was looking apologetic. "I forgive you Em, but do you mind them joining us?'' I asked. He shrugged.

"You guys can join our family, but you have to drink animal blood."

They all seemed content, but there was a cloud of uneasiness in the air. If only Jasper were here.

"Let's get you settled in." Alice walked over to the three of them and they ran into the forest. Emmett didn't say a word as he ran after Alice. I hoped what Alice saw was true because I couldn't live an eternity like this.

* * *

**Saw Breaking Dawn part 2 on Saturday, thought it was epic. I think it was the best out of the Twilight Series. I want to watch it again but my Dad thinks I'm too crazy about it and my mom is hesitant :P But I cried and laughed and was memorized. This was totally different from a regular Twilight Movie, Bella was awesome and I like her better as a vampire. They really tricked me with that vision, Seeing Carlisle, Jasper, Seth, and Leah die in a matter of seconds, got me crying because they killed my favorite characters so quickly. Rensmee was great, Aro was creepy as usual and I flinched when I saw Caius die but he deserved it, he talked to much about killing everyone. This Was a great way to end our beloved series.**

**But I wondered what would have happened if it actually happened and what would the aftermath be. That's what I'm writing about.**

**I'm going to update later today if a ican or maybe next week because I never have time to write during the middle of the week. **

**P.S Please Press that beautiful review button on the bottom because it's magic.**

**See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys it's a short chapter because I couldn't think of much. I tried my best throughout the week because of the way I was planning this. But I will ethier publish tomorrow or next week since I had published early. It's either of that time frame.**

**And Reiko-Yami10 I so agree with you. I wish there were more stories about this but the movie is still new so I guess we'll have to wait. I hope this chapter is to your enjoyment ;D**

* * *

Aftermath Chapter 2

When I arrived to the house a couple hours later, everyone was in the living room. "Edward." Alice perked up when she saw my face and everyone's heads turned around to face me. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I patted her shoulder and sat down next to Maggie on the couch.

Alice sat on the armrest where Emmett was sitting. "So what were you guys talking about?" I cleared my throat.

"Well, since… Carlisle is dead, we were discussing who would be the new leader for this coven." She said and my head dropped. Why did she have to mention Carlisle?

"Carlisle said the person who would be the new leader for this coven if anything happened to him, it would have been you Edward." She explained. "Alice I don't-" I started then I saw a scene play in front of my eyes.

_We were sitting down in room, the walls were crisp brown and the floor was white. We were in a different , including me was happy. They were other faces there, Kate, Garrett, and Zafrina. But something was off, The room was dark and there was barely anything in the room, it was trashed and there was a deer laying in front of us, and three mutated humans in front of us. _

I shook my head and looked at Alice in concern. Emmetts face went from calm to worry in a matter of seconds, "What did you see Alice? Edward?" He asked. "You'll be a great leader Edward." Alice ignored him and smiled at me, her eyes were showing something different.

_We can't say anything Edward or everyone going to start panicking. Don't look suspicions when your around Maggie, remember she can tell if you're lying to her. I think something very serious is going to happen and we can't do anything about it Edward. So we have to do whatever it takes, whatever it takes to stay together. _

"What happened Edward?" Maggie questioned when Alice was had shown me the vision. I could hear the panic in her mind.

_Tell her that I had a vision Edward. _

"Alice had a vision-"

_And That I prefer not to talk about it now._

"And she prefers not to talk about it right now." I told her. Her gift got her confused, it didn't know if I what I told her was a lie or that I was telling the truth.

Emmett who was still concerned looked at Alice, "Why not?" He glared at her. "Emmett… just stop." I glared back at him. "As a coven leader, you don't keep things from its inhabitants or… at least Carlisle wouldn't do that." He smirked when he saw he knocked at weak spot in me.

"Emmett if you want to be such an ass then leave." Alice hissed. The upbringing of Carlisle's name was hitting somewhere inside her too.

"So this coven will be just like Maria's?" Peter had an eye on all of us. "No one can say anything or they'll be walking out the door? Or maybe even killed? Pssh, I would have been much better off by myself." Peter got up and ran upstairs and we heard a door slam.

"If you tell us Alice we won't panic." Benjamin coaxed, and Maggie was focusing on our words. "I don't want to scare anyone." Alice whimpered. "Just tell them Alice."

"The humans… something is going to happen to them… or… I just don't know enough information to say what is exactly happening."

"Is she telling the truth Maggie?" Emmett asked Maggie who was analyzing what Alice said, "Yes Emmett, she is telling the truth." Maggie confirmed while I glared daggers in his head. Why does he doubt what Alice was saying?

"Ohhh Edward, don't think I'm doubting her, I'm just simply asking her a question." He glared back at me. My glare still lingered as I walked closer to the doorway. "Edward? What's going to happen?" Alice asked and went in front of my line of sight of Emmett, and it was probably a good thing she did.

"I'll become leader, and we'll discuss everything tomorrow, everything will be set." I breathed and ran up the stairs to my old room.

"So what's going to happen now?" Maggie asked. "I'm not sure Maggie. But we have to be in good spirits."

"Truth…"

* * *

I changed into a fresh black shirt and ran my hand through my wet hair. My reflection caught my eye in the mirror. I looked paler if that was possible and my eyes were turning dark, purple bags forming under it. It looked like I haven't slept in decades and I feel that way too.

I was getting weaker.

I needed to hunt and soon.

"Edward!" I heard Alice's voice. I was in the kitchen and so were Maggie, Benjamin, Alice, and Peter.

"Where's Emmett?" I signed. "Upstairs." She looked solemn.

Actually everyone looked solemn, it made the place look… depressing.

"We need to hunt." Peter growled and I gave him a stern look. If Peter was going to keep having an attitude then he could leave.

"Fine we'll hunt but you guys can't hunt for human blood anymore."

They seem to have expected that I was going to say that.

* * *

**Click the review button down there and I'll update faster and longer chapters I hope :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry….**

* * *

Aftermath chapter 3

"Benjamin! Not so quickly." I whispered to Benjamin who was on the other side of the tree, waiting to pounce on the wild bear that was drinking from a stream. "You have to be patient." I continued, "Or you'll frighten him."

"I'll catch him anyway." He replied. "Of course you'll catch him, but don't you smell the pack of Grizzly bears further away. You'll frighten them also and before your down with the bear, they'll be long gone." I explained. I heard his mental battle within his mind and my throat constricted with unquenchable thirst. _Fuck the herds!_

I clutched my throat and shot a look at Benjamin then I leaped from behind the tree, onto the animal. I growled as it tried to get away from me, scraping at my clothing as his claws ripped at contact. "Edward?" I heard benjamins voice, but it barely registered in my mind as I sunk my teeth into the bears furry neck. I moaned as the warm blood hit the back of my throat, then I growled when it stopped.

"Hissss!" I don't know what was coming over me, but it felt good… really good. "More!" I smiled at Benjamin and ran into the dense forest.

"Edward wait!" I heard him yell after me. I just need more, one more.

I abruptly stopped when a wall of fire engulfed my path, falling on my ass as I scampered away from the flames as it grew closer. "BENJAMIN!" I yelled his name as the flame went pass my shoe and onto my Jeans.

Benjamin appeared from the wall of fire and looked down on my in pity. I looked into his eyes and the flames vanished, but my skin was burning underneath, I can feel it.

I hesitantly hovered my hand over my pants leg but then Benjamin took over and grabbed my foot which I groaned at the raw pain. He lifted the pants on my leg and I whimpered at the venom pouring from various burns, trying to heal the wounds. It will leave a scar, that's for sure.

"Can you walk?" Benjamin asked. "Let me see-" I gasped as the pain jolted up from my ankle to my whole right leg, almost falling I clutched Benjamin's shoulder for support. He walked slowly through the forest with me hanging on his shoulder. "I'm still hungry Edward." He sighed and helped me up a huge boulder in our path. "I know Ben."

"I'll drop you at the house and I'll have Alice take me-" His words were cut off by Alice's voice. "Emmett will take Edward home, Benjamin and I'll take you hunting." Alice gave me a look of pity while Emmett had a smirk on his face.

Maggie and Peter stood behind them, Peter disinterested and Maggie looking curiously at the situation. Emmett picked me up bridal style and laughed, "Can't control yourself little brother?"

"Emmett! I'm older than you!" I hissed. He signed in relief, "I thought you were going to say since you're the new coven leader, you're not my brother anymore, you'd let the control of power over take you. Glad I'm wrong." He smiled down at me.

"I'm not a dictator." I shook my head, "I never was-"

"Ahem, what?" He chuckled. "When Bella was human , you were just giving people orders, everyone hated it. Carlisle said once he almost wanted to slap you-"

"Now Carlisle didn't say that!" I glared at his black eyes filled with humor. The Bella comment put a little strain on my chest though, my dead heart was yearning. It should have been me who died on that battle field.

"I'm just messing with you bro, But seriously you pissed everyone off."

"…You would have done it if it were Rosalie who was in danger." I spoke softly, cursing myself for saying that damned comment.

"Well good thing she's gone then."

* * *

"How can you guys eat or even freaking survive on this dirt!" Benjamin was swirling his tongue as They all walked through the door. "Don't hate Doofus!" I heard a smack with the following of laughter afterwards. "For a pixie, you really hit hard." Benjamin was rubbing the back of his head when the group walked into the living room.

I was in a black t-shirt and brown baggy sweatpants, which was a no-no in Alice's fashion book. "What! Hey he gets to wear sweatpants but I don't!" Maggie cocked her eyebrow at Alice. Alice gave her look that made Maggie step back, "He's injured and green doesn't go with yellow sweetie." Alice smiled sweetly and Maggie just rolled her orange eyes.

Alice sat next to me on the couch and removed my hands from my leg and placed it into hers. "Are you okay?" She asked, inspecting my leg. "It burns when I leave it alone." I sighed. "This shouldn't be happening, you should be healing." She shook her head in worry. Benjamin appeared at the arm of the chair, his back facing me and his head turned to my injury.

"I didn't mean to harm you Edward, I'm very sorry."

Peter scoffed, "Yea, say that to his mate if she was still alive. You'd be ashes right now Benny." Peter smiled and I growled at him. "Sorry, just saying." He held his arms up in a jokily manner, knowing I can't properly defend myself with my injured leg.

Alice held anger in her eyes but it diminished when she turned back to me, "Don't listen to him… he's… a real jackass." She muttered. "Heard that." He called out.

"You're right there." She huffed. "But anyway, Edward this isn't normal-"

"I know it isn't Alice but what can we do? Carlisle… dead and the Volturi is gone. What else can we do?" I felt guilty when Alice whimpered and put her head down. I didn't mean to mention Carlisle but what other resources do we have.

"Where's Emmett?" She sighed, her eyes darting around the room.

"Upstairs." I said and then we all heard a big crash. Nobody flinched.

Emmett appeared in the door way of the living room. "Why is Edward mentioning Carlisle?"

"You see his leg Emmett."

"What about it?"

"It isn't healing you doofus."

Emmett grumbled and sat on the open chair nearby, the wood crackling underneath it. "We need to leave." He spoke. "Why?" Maggie replied. "It's just too many memories here for me. I can't stand it any longer." He rubbed his face with his palms.

"I agree." Alice said and I followed suit. "What about Edward?" Benjamin asked. "Doesn't mean we can't start packing." Emmett replied.

Peter smiled, "What place in America haven't you guys been too?" Alice glared at him, "It doesn't have to be America."

"Europe." I shrugged for a suggestion. "I wouldn't mind going to Greece." Alice cheered. "To close to Italy Alice." I shook my head and placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Not London or Ireland right Maggie?" I asked and she looked about ready to cry. _"They were the closest I had to family in 180 years." _ She spoke telepathically. "We won't even touch there." I smiled at her and patted the seat where Alice had moved from, which was next to me. Maggie smiled and complied.

"Well what about... I don't know Russia." Benjamin said. "That's perfect." I replied and Benjamin smiled. "What do you all think?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay then were going to Russia."

* * *

**Sorry late update but time went ahead of me and the next thing I know it is next week. So I hope it was enjoyable and people its 12/12/12!**

**Love all of you, please review since I changed the summary. But everyone Review, I won't forget if you review.**

**See ya.**


End file.
